Need You Now
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Based off the Lady Antebellum song: Need You Now. One-shot.


**Note:** This story is based off of the Lady Antebellum song 'Need You Now'. This is my artistic liberties with the song, please do not flame because it's different from what the story behind the song is, this is just the story as played in my head (roughly). The song lyrics will be displayed in _Italics and Underlined_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, all related characters, themes, and situations are properties of J.K. Rowlings. 'Need You Now' is a song by the band Lady Antebellum neither which are my properties. No copyright infringement is intended. I did not receive any form of compensation for this or any other fanfiction.

**Title:** I Need You

**Song:** 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum.

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

**Setting:** Post Hogwarts/ Post Second War

**Rating:** NC- 17

**Warnings:** This story is for mature readers only. It contains: Graphic Sex. Homosexual Relationships. Slash. Angst. Alcohol Consumption. Strong Language. Adult Situations. OoC-ness. Plot Holes. A Bad Ending.

**Please Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

Harry sat in the study of number 12 Grimmwald Place, it was just after 1:15 in the morning. All around the floor pictures of what seemed like eons ago. Him smiling and happy with the love of his life... Draco Malfoy.

After the war Draco had changed - the death of his mother and the imprisonment of his father had left him alone, bitter and depressed. Harry had given the blond the compassionate and forgiving friend that he had so desperately needed at the time. Over the next three years they became close and in the fourth year of their friendship they had shared their first kiss at a Ministry Ball. After that they spent the next two and a half years in bliss. Draco spoiled Harry - gave him the family he always wanted. In return Harry devoted himself to Draco and became the most loving and caring lover anyone could ask for.

It seemed like they had the perfect relationship, but just a few months ago things started to change, Draco became distant and then he told Harry to leave, and never contact him. It nearly killed Harry - but he agreed. After seeing Draco's face, and hearing that cold tone in his voice and the anger in his stunning silver eyes, that Harry hadn't witnessed since they had been in school - Harry couldn't do anything but do what Draco told him. Harry packed his things and left Malfoy Manor that night.

The first week he spent in complete shock, working on autopilot, going through the motions of living; he got up in the morning, ate breakfast, went for a jog, came home and got ready for work, went to work from ten in the morning to eight forty-five, came home, ate dinner, went for another jog, did some paperwork while listening to the radio, and went to sleep in his empty bed around midnight. He got up the next morning to start the cycle all over again.

Then a few days ago, everything seem to hit him at once. He could hardly seem to function, just sat in the study, watching the home videos that he had made with Draco, looking through the pictures of them together, and crying his eyes out, praying to whatever god was listening, begging for Draco to call, and ask him to come back.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_ For me it happens all the time _

It was pitiful, Harry was well aware of that fact. His friends had told him repeatedly it was pathetic and disgraceful. He could have anyone in the world, and he was wasting away over a Death Eater's son - the same boy that had made seven years of his life miserable, but Harry didn't care.

Harry thought about Draco every day, and wondered if maybe - just maybe Draco thought of him at all since they'd last seen each other.

Harry sobbed and rubbed his face, his other hand holding onto a picture of him and Draco from Christmas - only five months ago, they had been so damn happy. Draco spinning Harry around and they were both smiling brightly, and then Draco would set Harry on his feet and they'd kiss right under the mistletoe and fairy lights. It was like movie perfect, romance novel cheesy, and now. . . now it was all gone.

Harry sobbed again and threw that photo onto the floor with the growing pile, only to be faced with another picture of him and Draco. It was the New Years Eve Ministry Ball, and they had been dancing in the garden near the fountain. The moon had been so full that night and as fireworks had gone off, Draco had leaned down and whispered how much he loved Harry softly in Harry's ear, then pressed the most loving kiss to Harry's lips that he swore he'd ever felt.

Harry hated himself for insisting that they take as many pictures together as possible. Harry had been obsessed with documenting every moment they had together, he was going to make sure that he didn't miss a thing - and he hadn't. Now, he was staring at those memories and feeling more and more miserable by the second.

Harry swallowed thickly and tossed the entire piled of photos he had in his lap in to the air and they scattered, filling the room with the sound that was almost like fluttering wings. Harry turned away, looking at the phone sitting on his desk - he had installed one at Malfoy Manor before he moved in, so that Draco could always reach him. He wondered if Draco had kept it. Harry wanted nothing more than to call Draco. But he had promised he wouldn't call, because it was what Draco wanted.

Harry hated himself for promising that, he was so alone, and he needed someone, anyone . . . no that wasn't true. He didn't need anyone, he needed Draco. Harry finally started to reach for the phone, he couldn't stop himself. His hand knocked over an empty bottle of firewhiskey and he pulled the phone off the desk and into his lap and he picked it off the base. He put his phone up to his ear, listening to the dial tone with his eyes closed tightly and tears streaming down his face. Harry released a shaking breath and started to dial Draco's number.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now _

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now _

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_ I just need you now_

_

* * *

_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door _

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

Draco sat in front of fire place in the library of Malfoy Manor. Resting on his knee, and half held by his hand was a crystal glass full of ice and firewhisky. He was slumped back in his seat, staring into the green flames that crackled in the fire place - the same green as Harry's eyes. His silver eyes kept roaming over to the heavy oak door, wishing that Harry would come rushing through the door, with an excited smile on his face, and start breathlessly talking to him about something or another that had caught his attention at work.

Draco shook his head, and pressed his wet and cold glass against his forehead and rolled it back and forth slowly for a few seconds before emptying its contents. He had been the one to break up with Harry, he couldn't go back on that now. He had never wanted a relationship before - most of all with someone like Harry - so devotional, loving and caring. It wasn't the life he had planned.

No, it wasn't even close. He had a plan, a very good thought out one. He was going to wait until he hit thirty, then marry some pureblooded girl that he didn't even love, have a single child which he would have a nanny raise while he worked on returning the Malfoy name to its former glory, then he was going to die, miserable, and that would be the end of it.

If he was with Harry, he'd be happy and have a dozen and a half kids like Harry had always joked. They'd travel the world and live forever, each day they'd wake up next to each other and fall in love all over again. It was disgusting and - god right now it sounded like heaven. . . It was heaven and he'd thrown it all away, just to be like his fucking father - the man he'd been trying to run as far away from as possible his entire life.

Draco let out a humorless chuckle and waved his wand sloppily and refilled his glass only to drink it down in one go. Draco's eyes again moved to the door, praying that Harry would open the door, and Draco would get down on his knees and beg Harry to forgive him, and take him back.

Draco wanted nothing more than to be with Harry. To feel the smaller male pressed up tight against his body. The smell of Harry's soap, the feel of Harry's wild hair tickling his cheek, and Harry's warm honey scented breath brushing over his neck. Draco wanted to feel Harry's bare skin, to kiss every inch of it. To feel Harry's lips again, to taste him. He thought of Harry every second of every day. Every time he closed his eyes, anytime he saw anything green, when he smelt blueberries - Harry's favorite fruit.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind _

_For me it happens all the time _

The blond shook his head again and finally he broke down and reached for the phone that Harry had installed, and held it in his long fingered hand - the same hand Harry would say was beautiful, the same hand that Harry used to hold onto so tightly and whisper he'd never let go of. Draco finally began to press the numbers, then lifted the phone to his ear, and listened to the sound of it ringing.

He wanted to hang up - his stubbornness - no his damaged pride wanted him to hang up, for him to stick to his word. He said he didn't need Harry - he wanted to believe it with every fiber of his being, but he knew he couldn't live without Harry.

Draco's eyes yet again, moved towards the door, and again he wished Harry would come through the door.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now _

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now _

_And I don't know how I can do without _

_I just need you now_

_ woah woaaah._

_

* * *

_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

_ It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now _

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now _

_"Harry?"_

Harry's eyes went wide, and his breath caught as he finally heard Draco's voice. "Draco." Harry whispered, hating how weak his voice sounded.

_"Harry, I-. . . You're crying. . ."_ Draco's voice whispered into his ear and Harry clutched the phone tightly.

"I'm all alone." Harry whimpered and wiped his eyes. "I need you Draco."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. _"I need you too, Harry."_ Draco finally said and Harry sobbed. _"I don't know what to do without you."_

"Please, come over." Harry said quietly.

_"Alright."_ Draco answered.

Harry hung up the phone, he didn't care if he'd come to regret it in the morning, he didn't care that there was a possibility that Draco would be gone by the time that he woke up. He'd rather feel that in the morning - that heartbreak all over again, it was better than feeling this nothingness that he felt now.

The fireplace flared to life and Draco stumbled through. His blond hair out of place and his face paler than normal. His clothes were rumpled and his eyes were puffy - like he hadn't slept enough.

Draco paused when he saw Harry on the couch. He moved over and dropped to his knees, not even feeling the pain that shot through them. He cupped Harry's face in both hands, his thumbs running under Harry's eyes, wiping away his tears.

"Harry, god I'm so sorry." Draco whispered, the smell of the alcohol on his breath didn't bother Harry. The black haired male surged forward and pressed his lips tightly against Draco's, tangling his fingers in the blonde's hair.

Draco kissed back passionately, moving onto the couch and moving a knee between Harry's legs, the other pressed between his right leg and the back of the couch. Draco's hands ran down Harry's sides to his waist, and pushed under his shirt. Draco pulled away and kissed the other's cheeks, his forehead his eyelids and neck.

"God I'm so sorry Harry." Draco breathed, pressing his fingers firmly against Harry's chest. Harry's hands were busy opening the buttons of Draco's shirt, running over the skin that was exposed with each one.

"I missed you so much Draco." Harry whispered and leaned up, kissing Draco's chest, and pushing his satin shirt off his shoulders, running his fingers down Draco's back, scratching him lightly. Draco groaned and captured Harry's lips again, licking at his lips until they parted and their tongues clashed in a frenzy. Draco pulled off Harry's shirt and pressed his lips against Harry's chest, kissing down to the sweet spot just below Harry's ribs.

Harry gasped loudly, closing his eyes, drowning in the feeling of Draco touching him.

"Lift your hips." Draco whispered against Harry's flat stomach. Harry was quick to obey and Draco pulled off his pants and boxers in one swift and harsh tug. The blond pressed kisses down and up both of Harry's thighs, letting his hands travel all the way down to Harry's feet then back up to the back of his knees. Draco shifted Harry's legs to the outside of his hips, and pressed his body up tight against the body beneath him. Harry moaned at the feeling, even though Draco was still wearing his slacks, Harry could feel Draco's erection pressing hard against the fabric, rubbing lightly against Harry's own freed cock.

"More Draco." Harry breathed and Draco kissed him, tangling his fingers in Harry's wild hair. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, pressing his tongue into Draco's mouth, tasting every piece that he could, moaning and panting. Draco nipped at Harry's tongue, pulling just hard enough on Harry's hair to get him to gasp and follow the directions, pushing his head back into the cushions. Draco attached his lips to Harry's neck, sucking hard and nipping at the tanned flesh presented to him, then licking away the hurt lightly.

Draco looked down when he felt Harry's hands struggling with the buckle of his belt. Draco pulled away for a few brief moments, just enough to pull his belt off, then unbutton and unzip his slacks enough to pull out his cock.

Harry's hand went around Draco's cock stroking it. Draco gasped softly, pressing his face into the crook of his lover's neck, and breathlessly chanting the other's name. Draco finally grabbed Harry's wrist, and pulled his hand away. "You've got to stop Harry." Draco said huskily and looked up at Harry. "It'd end to quickly, and I don't want that." Draco pressed his lips to Harry's quickly then pulled his wand and whispered the spell to prepare him, and another to lube him. Harry gasped and bit his bottom lip at the strange sensation. Usually Draco did that himself, saying he liked the way Harry looked during. "I'm sorry Harry." Draco whispered and thrust into the dark haired male. Harry's back arched off the couch and he cried out. Draco pressed kisses against Harry's heaving chest, trying to sooth him.

Draco shifted slightly and straightened his back, gripping tightly to Harry's hips and looked down at Harry's flushed face. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Draco. "Move Draco, please." Harry pleaded and Draco did. He pulled out nearly all the way only to thrust back in hard and fast. Both males cried out. Harry put his hands over Draco's and the blond's long fingers moved to tangle with Harry's.

Harry pulled Draco's hands away from his hips, bringing them over his head, and pulling the blond's body down against his own. "I need you." Draco whispered against Harry's lips as he began thrusting in and pulling out of Harry desperately. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and rocked back to meet Draco's thrusts, which was somewhat difficult.

"I need you." Harry whispered back and their lips crashed together desperately and their hands clenched onto each other painfully tight, both afraid to let go.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_ I just need you now _

_I just need you now _

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

_

* * *

_

Harry wasn't sure what woke him, though the feeling of someone's breath on his neck prevented him from falling back asleep. Harry tensed and swallowed thickly, letting his eyes fall closed. He carefully reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, brushing his hair away from his face. He untangled himself from the long toned limbs that were so familiar and comforting and slid off the couch and onto the ice cold floor that bit into his skin harshly.

Harry looked back onto the couch, and stared at Draco for what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't believe that it had actually happened, that the night before hadn't just been a dream brought up by his alcohol soaked desperate brain. Harry had no idea what he should do - he was terrified that when Draco woke, he'd turn his gaze cold again and say the harsh words that had all but destroyed Harry's world.

Harry swallowed thickly again and stared down at his hands than hung limp against his legs. He was just so unsure, should he wake Draco so that they could talk about what happened last night? Or should he leave so that when Draco leaves he can slip out of the house and they could both go back to pretending this didn't happen. Harry could do that, he could honestly - he could make himself fall back into that robotic life, he had liked it there, he didn't have time to feel unsure or terrified, he made sure he didn't have time.

Harry was close to tears at the conflict going on in his own mind, and so completely distracted that he didn't even notice when Draco began to stir, or had fully awaken until long fingered pale hands wrapped around his forearms. Harry looked up his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he looked up at Draco for some sort of sign, some guidance as to if they had a chance or if Draco was just trying to get Harry off his clothes so he could leave.

Draco carefully pulled Harry back onto the couch and pressed a soft kiss against Harry's lips, and Harry gasped, and the tears began to fall. Draco wiped them away slowly as he pressed another kiss to his lover's lips.

"I know you have every right to hate me, Harry." Draco whispered then pressed another kiss to Harry's left cheek. "I know I don't deserve a second chance either to be with you, I've already had a second chance." Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's right cheek. "I know everyone will hate me even more for breaking your heart, then begging you to take me back." Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's right shoulder. "But there hasn't been a second that I haven't thought about you since I kicked you out -"

"Then why?" Harry asked desperately.

"Because I'm a cold hearted, evil son of a bitch who didn't know when to shut up and accept the fact that I might actually be allowed happiness." Draco answered and pressed a kiss to Harry's shoulder.

"Draco?" Harry questioned softly.

The blond paused his actions, resting his head against Harry's chest and sighed heavily, his breath sending a shiver down Harry's stomach then up his spine. "Because, I was so terrified." Draco began. "I kept picturing the white picket fence, the dog and two kids that you used to joke about. The perfectly happy life that you fantasized about and the more and more I found myself thinking about it, the more I wanted it."

"I don't understand, why is that a bad thing?" Harry asked.

"Because, I had a plan Harry. I've had a plan since I was ten years old. You broke everything about it and you know me... I need a plan - I have to follow it to the letter - its the stupidest reason and it defies all logic Harry, but I-" Harry silenced Draco by pressing a swift and soft kiss against his lips.

"We'll work on it." Harry whispered pulling his lips away from Draco's.

"I need you Harry." Draco said after a few minutes of silence. "I need you in my life until the day I die, and I pray that you need me even half that much."

"I need you." Harry whispered.

**

* * *

The End**

I hope you enjoyed the story, I struggled with the ending a bit and so I just ended it kinda lamely, but I did what I could. I've had the Lady Antebellum song stuck in my head for weeks and I finally just played it a million times and wrote this story. I was either going to make the fic a Jacob & Edward (Twilight) fic, a Sam & Dean (Supernatural) fic, or of course what it turned out to be. Again I hoped that you enjoyed it, please feel free to pop up to my profile and read my other stories.

Thanks for reading

Please Review and Comment. No Flames please!


End file.
